Push
by Dr-Lovekill
Summary: A fanfic about an abusive relationship between Tak and Dib. Yes, more of my anti love stuff. Based on the Matchbox 20 song push, this may be a little offensive to some. Rated for talk of abuse and implied character death. Be warned. Please review.


Push

Rated T for mature themes and implied character death, but rating may change

I'm tired of stories about Dib and Tak falling in love, and living happily ever after. Unconventional relationships aren't easy, and most never last. So, I wrote this. Based on the Matchbox 20 song "Push", this is basically about an abusive relationship that insues between Dib and Tak, written in Dib's POV. I don't own Invader Zim or any Matchbox 20 songs.

_She said I don't know if I've ever been good enough_

_I'm a little bit rusty_

_and I think my head is cavin' in_

_And I don't know if I've ever been really loved _

_by a hand that's touched me_

_and I feel like somethin's gonna give_

_and I'm a little bit angry_

I understand why Tak gets so angry all the time. She is just so powerful, so intelligent, so beautiful. She says sometimes that she'd never really been loved, and that she's just angry at the world, at the universe. She always apologises. She says she _does_ love me, but it's a new thing to her. She usually says that after she throws me around a little bit. But I forgive her. I know that she's just been lonely so long, and alot of people have hurt her in the past. I love her, and love is all that matters, right?

_Oh, this ain't over_

_no, not here_

_not while I still need you around_

_you don't owe me_

_we might change, yeah,_

_yeah, we just might feel good._

I tried to break up with Tak once. I don't know what I was thinking. She needs me. She loves me. Seeing her crying made me come around. I quit the Swollen Eyeball Network like she wanted. I'd do anything for her. I even sold my haunted gummi bear collection to get her the necklace she really wanted. She doesn't wear it much anymore, but I know it's because she wants to take care of it. I don't know how I could have even thought about breaking up with Tak. We're good together. Tak says so, too, despite what my sister and Zim keep saying. They just don't understand how we feel about each other.

_I wanna push you around_

_well I will, well I will_

_I wanna push you down_

_well I will, well I will_

_I wanna take you for granted _

_I wanna take you for granted_

_Well I will_

Okay, so maybe Tak can get a little mean sometimes. There was the time that I wanted to go check out a haunted house on the other side of town. She wasn't going to let me, but I went anyway. That night, we had a pretty bad fight. She said I was selfish and that I loved the paranormal more than her. I told her that she wasn't going to stop me from doing what I liked, and she hit me really hard in the face. Then she threw me into the bed post. I must have landed wrong, because I ended up breaking my wrist. But when we got back from the hospital, Tak apologised, and said that she always worried about me and didn't want anything happening to me, and that's why she didn't want me going out on my investigations. I don't go out anymore, unless Tak comes with me. She really doesn't like the paranormal, so I don't have much time to dedicate to it anymore. It's for the better, though. I just want Tak to be happy.

_She said I don't know why you ever would lie to me_

_like I'm a little untrusting_

_when I think that the truth is gonna hurt you_

_And I don't know why you couldn't just stay with me_

_you couldn't stand to be near me_

_when my face don't seem to wanna shine_

_'cause it's a little bit dirty_

I'm really worthless. Tak and I just had a fight. I snuck out to take a look at a crop circle. Tak found out. I think I really hurt her, and I feel really guilty. She said I'm a liar and a poor excuse for a boyfriend. Why can't I just be the man Tak deserves? She said that maybe things would be better if we weren't together. I can't even think about life without Tak. So she just wants me to be with her all of the time, is that so much to ask? I know that inside, she's lonely, and just wants a friend, someone she can trust. Maybe I am a poor excuse for a boyfriend. I betrayed her trust. From now on, I'll try to be better to Tak. I love her so much.

_Oh well just don't stand there_

_say nice things to me_

_'cause I've been cheated, I been wronged_

_you, you don't know me, I can't change_

_yeah, I won't do anything at all_

Tak and I have just sat down and talked. I told her that what I did was wrong, and that I'm sorry. I asked her if she wanted me to stop my paranormal studies. She smiled at me with her beautiful, irresistable smile and asked me if I would be willing to do that for her. I said yes, and she kissed me. She said I was really sweet, and that she loved me. This is the Tak that other people don't see. I know I need work. I'm trying to be a good boyfriend for her. She's so great, that she doesn't have to change anything. I took her out to dinner. I only had Fifteen bucks, so I bought her a nice meal to make up for what I had done, and I just had a water. It doesn't matter. I'd spend my last cent, my last drop of blood for Tak. She's worth it, you know.

_I wanna push you around_

_well I will, well I will_

_I wanna push you down_

_well I will, well I will_

_I wanna take you for granted_

_I wanna take you for granted_

_yeah, I will I will_

Tak left this evening at about three. She said she was going out. I asked if she wanted me to come, but she told me to just stay home and wait on her, that she'd be a couple of hours. She was gone until ten o' clock. This just doesn't feel right. Why is she allowed to leave like this, and I can't go do what I want? I love her, but I'm gonna go talk to her about this.

_Yeah, well don't bowl me over_

_wait a minute, well it kinda fell apart_

_things get so crazy, crazy_

_don't rush this baby, don't rush this baby. baby_

_I wanna push you around_

_well I will, well I will_

_I wanna push you down_

_well I will, well I will_

_I wanna take you for granted_

_I wanna take you for granted_

_yeah, I will I will_

Tak's so angry with me. She said I was being controlling and hypocritical. She's right. But I was just so angry at the time, and I wasn't thinking. I told her that she was the hyppocrite, and that I was tired of being told what to do. She said I was nothing but a big baby, and that she hates me. She said that I could never be the man she wants, and that she didn't know why she ever got involved with me in the first place. Why did I have to say those things? I'm such an idiot! She said that she and the rest of the world was better off without people like me. Then she ran out of the house. What have I done? I've really screwed up this time. Maybe I do deserve to die. I'm not going to be around to hurt Tak anymore. I just hope she understands. I never meant to hurt her. Now I have nothing. It's all my fault. I'm sorry, Tak.

_Well, this relationship ended quite poorly, no? My apologies if I kind of crossed the line with this one. In my works, I've already addressed human extinction, the uselessness of love in general, and the cold irony of fate, so I thought I would put Dib and Tak in the setting of an abusive relationship, and let it play out in my imagination to see where it would go. Again, apologies if I offended anyone, but these kinds of things do happen. Please review._


End file.
